Por culpa de esos metiches
by Patito Fanfics Romance
Summary: Bella y Edward son dos adolescentes que se gustan. Pero muchas situaciones y personas, sin querer, y otras queriendo, interferirán en su naciente amor. ¿Podrán superar a todos esos metiches para estar juntos?. Todos humanos.
1. Primer metiche: mi hermano

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S. Meyer. Sólo juego con ellos para divertirme, torturándolos un poquito.

* * *

**POR CULPA DE ESOS METICHES**

* * *

**PRIMER METICHE: MI HERMANO**

**EDWARD**

Estaba medio cabreado, sentado en el despacho de mi hermano Emmett. Me daba vergüenza hablar de esto con mi padre, sólo esperaba que al decirle al grandulón, a manera de consulta, no me haga pensar que soy un depravado.

—Eddy ¿Te sucede algo?— preguntó preocupado.

—No me llames así. Quiero una consulta. Aquí está mi pago— le alcancé mis 50 dólares producto de mi último cumpleaños

—Oye no me tienes que pagar… somos hermanos— sonrió.

—Esto es serio. Necesito que me cobres para que guardes el secreto profesional— mi frente estaba arrugada y mis manos apretadas a la silla. Él solamente me miró como escrutando mis gestos. Se sentó en su sillón.

Lo tenía donde quería.

—Si eso te hace sentir mejor. Adelante. Cuéntame lo que te pasa—ese era el tono profesional que esperaba. Además tomó mi dinero.

—He tenido… bueno no es solo anoche… ya van tres noches que tengo sueños extraños. Pero esta mañana he despertado… y creo que mojé la cama— debía estar rojo como un tomate. Ya estaba, había confesado, aunque no todo, porque el líquido que me salió olía terrible.

—Edward, eso es normal— vaya hasta me llamaba por mi nombre completo, ahora si se comportaba como un verdadero psicólogo. –Tienes 14 años, lo que te sucede es una especie de desfogue, tu cuerpo está empezando a cambiar…. — repitió todo lo que decía el libro que saqué de su biblioteca personal. Pude haberme ahorrado el pago.

— ¿Qué soñaste?— preguntó interesado… no podía decirle. Nada de detalles.

—Soñé que…había una mujer y estaba desnuda— otra vez sentí las mejillas arder.

—Sí. Es normal, has tenido poluciones, una eyaculación producida por un sueño erótico— mientras él me explicaba tecnicismos otra vez mi mente lo volvía a recrear. Había soñado con Bella, mi compañera de aula, la única chica que me ha gustado desde que tengo memoria. Sólo que yo no he sido muy comunicativo que digamos y jamás le dije nada.

—Edward ¿Te masturbas?— me preguntó mi hermano.

—No. Qué asco— respondí. Me parecía algo bastante asqueroso.

—Pues deberías hacerlo, alivia tensiones y te ayuda con el acné—me dijo muy seguro.

—No tengo acné. Y no creo que pueda hacer eso— salí de su consultorio algo aliviado, era normal. Qué bueno, no soy un pervertido.

…

Dos semanas después estaba nervioso nuevamente, era cumpleaños de Alice, mi hermana.

Bella vendría hoy, llevo semanas planeando hablarle de lo mucho que me gusta pero no creo que pueda.

Con que conversemos un poco me conformo.

Mi hermana hiperactiva se había dado cuenta de todo y puso su plan "Bellward" como lo llamaba, en marcha.

Ella iba a llevar a Bella a conocer la casa y tal vez si nos encontrábamos en los pasillos podríamos iniciar una conversación espontánea.

Me quedé en la escalera mientras ellas recorrían el tercer piso, cuando iban bajando me acerqué como si fuera casual.

—Edward, le mostraba la casa a Bella— mi hermanita sí que improvisaba bien.

—Que bueno— apenas pude decir. Cuando se vayan me daré de cabezazos en la pared por ser tan "original".

—Bien, creo… creo que mamá me estaba buscando, escuché su voz— la genia de mi hermana salió corriendo.

Hasta Bella se dio cuenta que fue a propósito.

—Yo también la oí— mentí.

—¡Ay que tonta, se me olvidó decirle donde estaban las velas para mi torta!— Alice gritó bajando saltando los escalones dejándonos solos.

Creo que oí volar una mosca, ninguno de nosotros decía nada.

— ¿Te... te estás divirtiendo?— me animé a decir.

—Sí, tu casa es muy bonita, me agrada tanta luz— dijo algo ruborizada.

—Mi habitación es la más iluminada, le pedí a mamá que echara abajo toda la pared y sólo pusiera un gran vidrio, así puedo ver el ocaso— sonreí.

— ¿En serio? Ya debe estar poniéndose el sol— dijo muy interesada.

¡Bingo! ¡Gracias Dios por esta oportunidad!

—Es esa puerta café—señalé, avancé mirándola, no parecía incómoda, me siguió.

—Wow, es… preciosa— dijo cuando estuvo dentro. Si, esta era la mejor hora para entrar en mi habitación, las paredes doradas le daban un halo místico. Ella caminó y se acercó a la ventana, puso sus manitas en el vidrio y se quedó sólo observando el paisaje y yo como tonto, sólo la miraba a ella.

—Te ves… hermosa— no pude evitar decirle lo linda que era.

—Gracias— me dijo sonriendo. Dejó su lugar y se acercó al estante de libros.

—Tienes muchos libros interesantes— sonrió.

—Me gusta leer— me encogí de hombros. Lentamente me acerqué un poco, no rechazó mi cercanía, se mordía su labio inferior.

—Bella… yo…

— ¿Si?— dijo muy bajito.

—Quería decirte… tu… eres

— ¿Soy qué?— me miró de forma encantadora, quería gritarle "tú eres mi vida". De pronto su mirada se posó en los libros nuevamente.

—Bella yo…

— ¡Eres un pervertido Cullen!— gritó y salió corriendo.

Me quedé de una pieza ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué sucedió?  
Respiraba entrecortadamente todavía sin entender.

Mi vista fue hacia el estante… allí en la parte más baja, sobre mis libros había 4 revistas con mujeres desnudas.

¿Qué rayos hacía eso allí? Yo jamás he tocado una de esas cosas.

Sentí que llamaban a mi puerta.

—Eddy, te dejé algo para tu problemita— Emmett asomó la cabeza señalándome las condenadas revistas. –Disfrútalas— me sonrió.

Maldito metiche, ahora Bella no va a querer ni mirarme. ¡Oh Dios!

* * *

_Hola amigas, aquí me tienen nuevamente, he estado alejada de fanfiction en estos últimos meses pero no por eso de los fics. Les traigo esta nueva locura que iré actualizando regularmente._

_Gracias por leer._

_PATITO_


	2. Segundo metiche: mi vecino

**POR CULPA DE ESOS METICHES**

* * *

**SEGUNDO METICHE: MI VECINO**

**BELLA**

—Hola Mike, ¿Qué hay?— saludé mi vecino, era un domingo por la mañana.

—Venía a pedir ayuda Bells, ya sabes, como siempre no entiendo un ejercicio de matemáticas ¿Crees que podrás?— era la de nunca acabar.

Mike, siempre decía que no entendía las clases, lo extraño era que sacaba mejor calificación que yo.

Él alardeaba de tener una memoria fotográfica y por eso sus exámenes eran siempre perfectos.

—Ok, subamos— desde niños jugábamos en mi habitación o en la suya. Era buen amigo, algo meloso pero siempre estaba allí para mí.

Me preguntaba dónde estaría Edward, hace poco habíamos hablado pero todavía seguíamos abochornados por lo que pasó el año pasado.

Alice me explicó que fue su hermano Emmett el que dejó esas revistas en su habitación. Yo me sentí fatal cuando me enteré.

Lo había llamado pervertido… ¡Qué vergüenza!

Edward siempre me gustó no solo por lo apuesto que era sino por ser tan caballeroso. Él no era de los chicos que andan detrás de las chicas o que solo te miran los pechos.

Él era diferente.

Será por la sangre inglesa que tiene.

—Oye Bella este ejercicio está mal— me corrigió Mike mirando mi cuaderno.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que tú eres mejor que yo en esto. No entiendo porque siempre me pides ayuda si no la necesitas— me quejé.

—Necesito cruzar información Bells, además me gusta visitarte, siempre me haces reír— se levantó y puso una música demasiado romántica para mi gusto.

Sólo oía eso cuando pensaba en Edward.

Seguimos comparando los ejercicios, yo estaba sentada en mi cama y él en la alfombra.

—Uy, este ejercicio sí que no lo pude acabar— me mostró la última parte de la tarea, a mí me parecía escrito en chino, yo ni lo había comenzado.

—No lo entiendo— me quejé.

—No es tan difícil, debes reemplazar las incógnitas por las cantidades que te dan…— dicho y hecho, Mike sabía matemática mejor que ninguno en la clase.

Lo miré desconfiada.

—Ey, es solo razonamiento elemental Bells… ¿Oye esa muñeca es tuya?— miró debajo de mi cama.

No le presté atención y seguí intentando resolver la tarea cuando escuché que tocaban mi puerta.

Parece que mamá estaba algo tímida hoy, usualmente ella entraba sin avisar y sin llamar. Sólo para regañarme del tiradero.

— ¡Está abierto!— grité sin levantar la vista.

— ¿Puedo?— escuché la voz más sensual del mundo.

Oh mi Dios, era Edward.

¡Y yo en estas fachas! Todavía traía mi pantalón de pijama de Pucca.

Lo miré atónita, no tenía tiempo de cambiarme ni nada, ni siquiera de amarrarme las mechas. ¿Ay por qué no me peiné al levantarme?

—Edward…— apenas me salió y creo que me oía desesperada.

¿Si el chico más guapo de la tierra entra en tu habitación de pronto y tú estás zarrapastrosa qué harías?

—Alice me pidió que te trajera esto— me mostró una gorra que no sabía que le había prestado a mi mejor amiga.

Agradecí por dentro, seríamos magníficas hermanas algún día, porque esa gorrita era un buen pretexto para enviar a su dulce y perfecto hermano a mi casa, lástima que no me avisara antes.

Vamos Swan, piensa algo sorprendente que decirle, algo impactante para que se quede, algo para animarlo a continuar la conversación de aquella vez.

—Este… gracias… eres tan amable… — vaya, hablar bajo presión no era mi fuerte.

—Esta algo sucia pero entera, Bells, eres una chica descuidada— escuché gritar a Mike desde debajo de mi cama.

Ay no, se me había olvidado el meloso Mike.

Edward miró hacia el piso y luego su sonrisa desapareció.

—Creo que vuelvo en otro momento— se veía decepcionado.

¡No!

Traté de levantarme rápidamente, ya no me importaba que mis cabellos estén hechos una maraña, ni mi pantalón rojito de Pucca y Garu besándose.

No debía dejar que Edward se fuera así.

Pero al poner un pie en la alfombra pisé a mi vecino y me fui de lengua sobre él.

—Wow, Bells…— miré a Mike que tenía una sonrisota de oreja a oreja. Puse mis manos a los lados de su cabeza y me levanté a duras penas.

Pero la puerta ya estaba cerrada.

Salí corriendo y volví a tropezarme con mis pantuflas.

Para cuando llegué a la puerta de la calle mi madre entraba.

—Hola cariño— me dijo sonriendo.

—Edward ¿Se fue?— pregunté apenada.

—Ah sí, salió hace un par de minutos, parecía apurado— miré a los dos lados de la calle y no lo vi.

¡Maldición! ¿Qué estaría pensando ahora?

¡Alice dónde estás! Me gritaba mentalmente.

* * *

Pobre Bella, que feo que te encuentren en pijama y te caigas encima de tu vecino.

PATITO


	3. Tercer metiche: el mejor amigo

**POR CULPA DE ESOS METICHES**

* * *

**TERCER METICHE: EL MEJOR AMIGO**

**EDWARD**

Llegué a casa como un robot, trataba de no recordar lo que vi en la habitación de Bella.

Si ya me pareció terrible ver salir a Newton de debajo de su cama, cuando ella cayó sobre él sobrepasó los límites de mi tolerancia.

¿Qué diablos estaba pensando para hacerle caso a Alice e ir a visitarla sin anunciarme?

_Nota mental: no dejarme convencer por mi pequeña y laberintosa hermana, aunque me rejure que le gusto a Bella._

Entré a casa y me fui directo a mi habitación a escuchar música hasta reventarme los tímpanos.

—Ed, Bella llamó ¿Por qué te fuiste así de su casa?— Alice me quitó uno de los audífonos, estaba de lo más normal parada sobre mí en mi cama.

—Déjame en paz monstruito — le corté.

—Lo siento, fue mi culpa, no la llamé. Debía decirle que ibas para allá y se me olvidó. Todo es un malentendido…— eso ya me lo imaginaba, a mí me sucedió igual hace casi un año.

_Pero si el universo conspira para que ella y yo no estemos juntos quien soy yo para interponerme._

Le quité mi audífono, me lo puse y cerré los ojos, la escuché gritar a lo lejos, ahora no tenía ganas de nada, solamente de perderme en una de esas canciones sin sentido de Muse. Mientras más rara la letra mejor.

Dos semanas después me atreví a contarle lo sucedido a mi mejor amigo Jake, él pareció muy interesado y me aconsejó muchas cosas.

—Creo que lo tuyo es falta de decisión Ed. Verás, a una chica debes sorprenderla, impactarla. Yo te recomiendo que vayas a su casa y te le declares de una vez. No le des larga al asunto, te plantas frente a ella y le dices lo que sientes, si te acepta, sales ganando, y si no, al menos lo intentaste y dejas de darle vueltas al asunto y te buscas un nuevo objetivo— me sonrió.

—Ella no es reemplazable, por eso es que tomo las cosas con cautela. Además quisiera que sea de forma más romántica, algo especial…

—Esas cosas ya no pintan amigo, si no lo haces pronto otros se te van a adelantar, he visto como Mike la mira, estoy seguro que quiere algo con ella, además tienen confianza, todo el mundo sabe que el primer beso de una chica es siempre es con su mejor amigo— me aseguró.

Eso podía ser cierto, Jasper era el mejor amigo de mi hermana y ahora eran novios… tal vez Jake tenía razón.

—No lo sé.

—Haremos algo. Iremos a su casa mañana por la tarde, yo hablaré primero con ella, te prepararé el terreno, no le diré nada claro pero le haré saber que estas en camino. Si veo que desea tu presencia entras al ataque, si me parece que no le importas te aviso. ¿Qué dices?— ofreció. ¡Qué buen amigo!

—Bueno… eso te parece lo más conveniente…

—Desde luego, no hay pierde, yo te ayudo— me pareció que Jake estaba verdaderamente interesado en darme una mano y de una vez por todas decirle a Bella lo que sentía por ella.

Pasé todo el día nervioso, cuando Jake llegó a mi casa la tarde siguiente ya no tenía tanta determinación.

—No te voy a dejar que te eches para atrás. ¡Camina!— me empujó.

A unas calles de su casa me detuve y lo miré nervioso.

—Bueno puedes esperar aquí si quieres, no me tardo más de 10 minutos— se fue sonriendo.

Pasó media hora y Jake no se aparecía, cuando casi se cumplía una hora llegó sonriendo.

—Es toda tuya, campeón— me dijo con seguridad.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿De qué hablaron? ¿Sabe que yo…?— dije atropelladamente.

—Calma, respira. Le hablé un poco de ti, no exactamente que te gusta pero le dejé ver que no le eras indiferente, ahora mismo no hay nadie en su casa, vamos es tu oportunidad— caminé muy nervioso, me detuve frente a su puerta y respiré hondo.

Era ahora o nunca.

Toqué el timbre, segundos después escuché pasos apurados y ella abrió la puerta de golpe.

Me miró seria.

—Hola— me dijo sin ninguna emoción.

—Hola Bella— saludé.

No sabía cómo empezar, había hecho miles de discursos en mi mente pero ahora no recordaba ninguno. Sus ojos chocolates eran tan hermosos, toda ella se veía encantadora.

— ¿Dime?— preguntó mirándome con curiosidad. Valor Edward, me repetí unas veces más.

—Venía a decirte algo…— tomé aire. –Bella ¿Quieres ser mi novia?— le solté de pronto.

¡Pero qué imbécil!

Ni siquiera le dije lo profundamente enamorado que estaba, que desde que la vi por primera vez me trae de cabeza, que es la única niña, chica, mujer que me ha gustado desde que puedo recordar.

Me miró con los ojos agrandados, parecía confundida.

Entonces sentí un fuerte golpe en la nuca, que me hizo gritar de dolor. No sabía que había sido

— ¿Pasa algo pequeña?— escuché a su padre llegando a su lado.

—No sé, creo que Edward se ha hecho daño— Bella estaba totalmente ruborizada y asustada, abrió un poco más la puerta y pude ver algunas personas allí.

—Ah, hola Edward, me saludas a tu padre, Carlisle es un gran amigo mío— su padre me sonrió y se regresó con sus invitados.

—Edward… no es un buen momento, mis padres celebran sus 20 años de matrimonio hoy— parecía tan o más avergonzada que yo.

—Lo siento. Te busco en otro momento— me disculpé.

—Si claro— entró a su casa y me faltaron piernas para salir corriendo de allí.

.

.

.

**BELLA**

Apenas veía a Edward en la escuela pero no teníamos clases juntos. Me daba tanta pena lo que pasó aquel día en que fue a mi casa y me caí sobre Mike.

Pero hoy estaba apurada terminando de hacer los canapés y el refresco, papá y mamá estaban de aniversario y siempre invitaban a sus amigos de escuela para festejarlo.

—Hija, los Stanley ya llegaron, recíbelos por favor, ofréceles los chocolates, Jessica es muy golosa y tan criticona— mi madre entró al tocador a polvearse la nariz.

Pronto, casi toda la sala estaba llena de gente.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta apenas me había sentado, estaba muy cansada.

Fui a abrir y me encontré con el chico "músculos" de la escuela. El mismísimo Jake "esteroides" Black.

¿Qué lo traería por aquí?

—Hola Bella— saludó. — ¿Tienes visitas?— preguntó interesado.

—Sí, algunos amigos de mis padres.

—Pasaba por aquí y quería preguntarte si quisieras unirte al club de karate, ya sabes, estamos reclutando nuevos aspirantes, el maestro me encargó que les pasara la voz a todos mis conocidos, queremos tener muchos nuevos miembros para el campeonato— ofreció con su más encantadora sonrisa.

—Oh bueno, la verdad creo que no. No soy muy coordinada y los deportes no se me dan bien, menos los de lucha— me excusé, no me imaginaba con un kimono blanco dando pataditas al aire a lo karate kid.

—No hay problema, tenía de decírtelo de todas maneras, iré a casa de los Cullen ahora para ver si Edward o Alice quieren unirse— dijo despreocupadamente.

—No creo que Alice quiera, se podría romper una uña— bromeé, mi amiga jamás entraría a un club de peleas, la conocía bien. –Tal vez a Edward le interese— dije apenas.

—No lo sé, es un chico algo extraño, ya sabes somos amigos pero a veces tengo mis reservas— se veía algo desconfiado.

— ¿Así? Yo no le veo nada de extraño— dije para sacarle información.

—A veces es muy violento, otras veces dice cosas al aire como si estuviera loco pero últimamente grita de la nada, parece que siente dolores imaginarios. Pero yo soy su amigo y trato de hacerlo sentir bien— se veía en serio preocupado por Edward.

Yo jamás lo oí hablar solo y menos gritar.

—Pobre, debería ver a un médico— murmuré.

—Está en tratamiento, desde que Tanya lo dejó no ha sido el mismo—eso si me impactó, no sabía que Edward y Tanya habían sido novios, ella era muy guapa claro y rubia además.

Alice no me había contado nada al respecto. Mala amiga.

—No sabía que…

—Pero esa es historia pasada, lo superará ya verás, es solo cuestión de tiempo. Oh lamento mucho molestarte cuando tienes invitados. Tal vez podríamos salir uno de estos días, no sé todavía tengo esperanzas de convencerte para que entres al club. ¿Qué dices si al menos me acompañas una tarde y miras los entrenamientos?— pidió

—No se… el karate no me agrada…

—Solo una tarde ¿Este viernes? ¿Qué dices?— pidió con una gran sonrisa.

—Bueno— acepté con dudas.

—Paso por ti a las 5 en punto— se despidió.

Lo vi marcharse muy contento pero yo estaba triste.

Edward no estaba loco ni nada parecido. No podía ser.

Seguí sirviendo los refrescos cuando llamaron a la puerta nuevamente.

Corrí a abrir porque ya casi era hora del brindis y las copas todavía estaban en el estante.

Apenas abrí mis ojos se llenaron de alegría.

Era él.

¡Edward!

Pero se veía nervioso y extraño. ¿Qué haría por aquí? A lo mejor seguía a su amigo.

¡Qué miedo!

—Hola— saludé.

—Hola Bella— me miraba pero no decía nada. No sabía que decirle.

—Dime— lo animé a decirme para que había venido.

—Venía a decirte algo… Bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia?— ay mamá pata.

¿Qué dijo?

¿Su novia?

Wow, ser su novia… como un sueño hecho realidad.

Y tan sólo a un "sí" de distancia…

Pero de pronto de la nada gritó como un loco, sujetaba su cuello y miraba hacia atrás.

Me asusté mucho, papá vino a ver si todo estaba bien, le inventé algo para zafar a Edward pero recordé lo que Jake me había dicho.

—Edward… no es un buen momento, mis padres celebran sus 20 años de matrimonio hoy— le dije rápido.

No podía pensar bien, me gustaba tanto, es más, es el único chico que me gusta en la escuela y en toda la ciudad.

Pero no tenía la certeza de que estuviera bien de la cabeza.

—Lo siento te busco en otro momento— se disculpó.

—Si… claro— dije cerrando rápidamente mi puerta.

Rompí tres copas mientras atendía a los invitados, las manos me temblaban.

No podía creer lo que me había pasado esta tarde, sentía que quería gritar de felicidad pero a la vez estaba aterrada.

* * *

_Ay Edward, los malos amigos abundan. _

_PATITO_


	4. Cuarto metiche: mi padre

**POR CULPA DE ESOS METICHES**

* * *

**CUARTO METICHE: MI PADRE**

**BELLA**

— ¿Estás saliendo con ese mequetrefe?— preguntó Alice unas semana después.

Debía confesar que nuestra amistad estaba algo fría debido a las cosas que ella me había ocultado. Yo tampoco quería decirle nada.

—No sé a cual mequetrefe te refieres.

—Pues a míster Músculos ¿Quién más?

—Ah, te refieres a Jake, no estamos saliendo, me invitó a ver a su academia de karate, fui un par de veces, es todo— no tenía que entrar en más detalles, no tenía derecho a exigir verdades cuando se callaba cosas importantes.

—No te hagas la loca conmigo Bells, el martes pasado Jasper y yo salíamos del cine cuando te vi en su auto— me estaba señalando con su índice acusador, mala amiga.

—¿Y? Tuvo la delicadeza de venir a dejarme— la castigaría con el látigo de mi indiferencia.

— ¿Delicadeza? El burro Black con sus patazas no tiene un gramo de delicadeza— me gritó.

— ¿Por qué lo ofendes?— yo seguía imperturbable.

— ¿Ofender? Sólo es un cumplido para ese baboso. Es el tipo más asqueroso que existe. Uy sólo recordarlo me dan ganas de vomitar— se sacudió.

Ahora lo recordaba, Jake hace años trató de besar a Alice.

—Bueno, no estamos saliendo ¿Satisfecha?

—No. Si no hablas Bells voy a tener que obligarte ¿Vamos que te sucede? Ya deja esa pose de ofendida que no te cae.

— ¿Y por qué crees que yo estaría ofendida? ¿Tal vez porque paso tiempo con Jake que ya no se fija en ti? ¿O porque eres tan mala amiga que nunca me dijiste que tu hermano salía con Tanya? ¿O que me ocultas que Edward está en tratamiento porque tiene un tornillo flojo?— le grité.

Ella solo me miró e hizo varias muecas.

—A ver a ver, vamos por partes como Jack el destripador. Primero, para mí, lobito solitario Jake puede perderse en el espacio infinito, no estoy celosa porque salgas con él, estoy asqueada porque lo dejas estar cerca de ti. Eres mi mejor amiga, si lo besas tendré que fumigarte. Segundo ¿De dónde rayos sacas que mi hermano está o estuvo con Tanya?

—Me lo dijo Jake ¿Y es el mejor amigo de Edward no? Debe estar más enterado que tú— le reclamé

— ¡No! Puede que hable con él cosas de chicos y puede que sean amigos porque nunca le conté que el idiota trato de besarme. Pero jamás sabrá más que yo de la vida de mi hermano. Por Dios, escucho sus conversaciones telefónicas, intercepto sus correos, leo su diario. Si hay alguien en el mundo que sabe más que Eddy de su vida soy yo— en ese momento se tapó la boca asustada.

— ¿Alice, lees su diario? Por Dios eres una psicópata— me espanté.

—Fue solo una vez y era para saber porque rayos estaba tan triste. Fue aquella ocasión en que viste esas revistas ¿Te acuerdas?— cómo olvidarlo, si pensé que Edward era un depravado.

— ¿Bueno, pero si no lo lees ahora entonces cómo sabes que no estuvo con Tanya?— pregunté.

—Porque estoy segura que está enamorado de ti— confirmo, me sonrojé un poco pero aun no están satisfecha con todo.

— ¿Y eso de la terapia?— pregunté.

—Eddy no está en ninguna terapia, porque no lo necesita. Aunque estos días ha estado un poco callado, ya no habla con Jake y no sé porque ¿Quieres que averigüe?— preguntó.

—No. Esto es muy extraño ¿Por qué Jake me diría esas cosas? Además cuando tu hermano me pidió que fuera su novia, gritó como loco.

— ¿Qué? Mala amiga, después de 10 años de amistad ¿Así me pagas? ¿Mi hermano te pidió que fueras su novia? No me habías dicho nada— me aventó un cojín.

—Estaba molesta contigo. Fue el día del aniversario de mis padres. Edward me dijo muy atropelladamente que si quería ser su novia pero luego gritó.

— ¿Gritó?

—Si, se sujetó la cabeza como si le doliera, me pareció de lo más raro, entonces mi papá llegó y se fue. Todo paso muy rápido y de modo extraño.

—Ay, eso debo averiguarlo. Edward no es un loco para andar gritando por allí, es el más cuerdo de los dos hermanos que tengo y eso que Emmett es un ya profesional. No, Edward es divertido, bromea mucho pero no es loco ni desquiciado. Sé que algo lo tiene así y creo que su amiguito tiene mucho que ver. Ahora mismo iré a investigar, vas a ver cómo me entero hasta el último secreto así tenga que torturar al apestoso de Black— amenazó.

Yo no estaba muy convencida, Jake no parecía mal sujeto, es cierto que era algo presumido.

Claro que al lado de Edward era una zapatilla vieja por muy buen cuerpo que tuviera.

Decidí esperar a que Alice investigara.

Al día siguiente en la escuela quise investigar si era cierto lo de Tanya. Así que le busqué conversación.

—Ey hola ¿Hiciste el resumen de Romeo y Julieta?— le pregunté.

— ¿Era para hoy? Rayos, tuve una audición el fin de semana y no me acorde.

—Bueno no hay problema, tengo aquí un borrador, no es mucho, si lo quieres— le ofrecí un papel que previamente había traído con esa finalidad, yo sabía que algunas rubias eran despistadas.

—Gracias Bella eres magnífica. Siéntate conmigo y me explicas un poco por si hacen preguntas.

—Claro, además no es complicado ¿Viste la película de Leo Di Caprio?— pregunté.

— ¿Titanic? Claro— si que algunas rubias era huecas.

—No, la de Romeo y Julieta. Te explico, es una historia de amor trágica…— fueron los cinco minutos más desperdiciados de mi vida, ella me miraba pero parecía estar pensando en otra cosa. — ¿Entendiste?— pregunté.

—Claro, es un cuento de hadas— sonrió.

—No. Es trágico, los cuentos de hadas tiene finales felices — le sonreí.

—Oh bueno, entonces lo tengo, todo es triste.

—No, es un libro sobre el amor entre una par de chicos de familias enemigas, es prohibido pero para el amor no hay imposibles, aunque para hablar del amor solo tienes que recordar a tu novio ¿Tienes novio verdad?— pregunté.

—Claro, es guapísimo, tiene un cuerpo y una sonrisa que mata, no hay mujer en el mundo que se le resista— dijo muy presumida.

—Oh vaya ¿Quién es el afortunado?— pregunté con temor.

—Es Edward—sonrió.

— ¿Edward? Oh, que... bueno— sonreí. Aunque quería llorar.

—Sí, lo sé, es fabuloso, aunque él no quiere que se sepa aún. Promete que guardaras el secreto— me sonrió. Tristemente le dije que si...

La profesora entró en ese momento y casi no presté atención a la clase. Cuando el timbre sonó, Tanya se puso de pie.

—Gracias Bella, algún día te llevaré a alguna de las fiesta que mi Ed celebra— me sonrió.

Un momento ¿De cuándo acá Edward hacía fiestas?

—Alice me invitará seguro— dije recordando apenas las dos fiestas que habían celebrado en casa de los Cullen.

— ¿Alice? No la conozco ¿Es su representante?

—Su hermana— le dijo horrorizada.

—Su hermana se llama Molly— dijo como yo fuera retrasada.

—Tanya ¿De qué Edward me hablas?— pregunté.

—Del más guapo claro. Edward Northon— me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Quise gritar de alegría.

— ¿No es muy mayor para ti?— pregunté algo confundida.

—Tú misma dijiste que para el amor no hay imposibles— sonrió y salió del salón de lo más fresca.

Me costó unos minutos recuperarme del impacto. ¿Ella salía con una estrella de Hollywood?

Bueno cada loco con su tema.

Esa tarde decidí ir a hablar con Jake y pedirle explicaciones. Fui al gimnasio pero esperé afuera a que saliera.

Me escondí en una tienda de videos que estaba al lado.

Después del entrenamiento lo vi salir, lo seguí pero caminaba muy rápido, entonces lo perdí de vista.

Corrí para buscarlo cuando me sorprendió escuchar gritos en un callejón.

— ¡Eres un traidor y mal amigo!— era la voz de Edward.

— ¿De qué hablas? Deja de ensuciar mi kimono soy cinturón negro y puedo romperte la cara Eddy— lo amenazó.

—Me dijiste aquel día que Bella estaba sola ¿Me animaste a pedirle que sea mi novia porque sabía que iba a fracasar verdad?— no podía creer lo que oía.

—No sé de que hablas— dijo Jake riéndose.

—Encontré esto en tu casillero— dijo Edward pero yo no podía ver nada.

—Eso no es mío, no tienes porque hurgar en mis cosas. Si Bella quiere salir conmigo es porque no siente nada por ti— le gritó.

¡Pendejo! Tenía unas ganas locas de patearle los herederos de este karateca cutre.

—Tu sabías que yo la quiero ¿Por qué con ella?— mi corazoncito se aceleró.

¡Ay mamita! Edward estaba aceptando que sí me quería.

—No le gustas, me lo ha dicho— uy era perro muerto.

—Me tendiste una trampa, usaste esto para malograr mi declaración— yo me moría por ver lo que sea que Edward le estuviera reclamando.

—Esa cerbatana no es mía. Además ella no te iba a aceptar. Lo siento Edward, ahora es mi novia, no tienes nada que hacer— estaba perpleja, como Jake podía ser tan idiota, Alice tenía razón. Iba a dejarlo sin descendencia.

— ¡Traidor!— escuché algo romperse.

¡Estaban peleando!

¿Qué podía hacer?

¡Ay Dios! Jake sabe karate. ¡Va a moler a golpes a Edward!

Tomé mi celular y llamé a la policía, después de 30 largos segundos de esperar les dije que vinieran a detener una pelea.

De inmediato entré en aquel callejón, debía detener esa pelea de algún modo. Digo, yo era la manzana de la discordia, algo podría hacer.

Pero me sorprendí al ver que Edward tenía Jake como costal de boxeo.

— ¡Alto! ¿Qué hacen?— grité.

Edward se detuvo en el acto y se levantó del suelo. No me miró.

—Bells – tosió Jake. –Hola linda—trató de levantarse.

Desgraciado, se merecía eso y más.

— ¿Edward?— pregunté, sin hacerle caso al karate kid de pacotilla.

—Es algo personal— dijo él avergonzado.

—No deben pelearse. Es cierto que Jake fue un imbécil por tratar de besar a Alice, pero eso pasó hace tiempo— dije para darle un motivo a Edward de no sentirse avergonzado.

— ¿Qué?— dijo él mirándome fijamente.

—Que este estúpido quiso besar a tu hermana ¿No es por eso que pelean?— me hice la inocente.

—No— dijo él confundido.

—Ah lo siento, creí que era por eso. Hasta yo lo molería a golpes si pudiera. Por cierto Jake no quiero entrar a tu academia de karate por mucho que insistas, no me caes bien— le dije mirándolo con desprecio.

— ¿Tu quisiste besar a mi hermana?— gritó Edward. —Te voy a… — se le fue encima, otra vez. Y míster Universo volvió al suelo.

No quería que siguieran así, me acerqué un poco.

—Edward, ya. Tranquilo, déjalo, no vale la pena— poco a poco se calmó, entonces Jake aprovechó y salió corriendo como el cobarde que era.

—Siento que hayas visto eso— volvió a avergonzarse el muchacho de ojos verdes.

—No te preocupes— me acerque un poco. –Entiendo ¿Ya estás mejor?— le sonreí, me miró de reojo y luego forzó una sonrisa.

—Si, gracias— respiró con dificultad, ahora que sabía todo, tenía unas ganas locas de darle un besote.

—Sabes, he estado pensando en lo que me propusiste el otro día— le sonreí.

— ¿En serio?— me dijo nervioso.

Me acerqué lo suficiente para ver sus hermosos ojos verdes, podía sentir su aliento.

Ya tenía una idea clara de cómo responderle sin palabras.

Estaba a un par de centímetros de sus labios, mi corazón bombeaba muy rápido.

— ¡Isabella Marie Swan!— oí gritar furioso a mi padre.

Me giré con horror para ver a mi enorme papito en su patrulla.

¡Ya se me había olvidado que llamé a la policía!

* * *

¡Ay el jefe Swan! ¡Corran por sus vidas!

PATITO


End file.
